Till The Day I Die, I Will Always Love You
by xXgreendayrocksmasocksXx
Summary: I won't give away too much...:P!
1. Do you still love me?

It was the night after Bill and Fleur's wedding; I was at the Burrow with everybody. Bill and Fleur were getting ready for their honeymoon, doing er…something. I was outside with Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Tonks? Do you think he likes it up there?" Ginny asked me, staring up at the stars. Was she talking about Dumbledore, or Sirius?

"I don't know, he _was_ murdered." That could have worked for both of them and it made me think for a second. About the cruelty of death. One day you're here, on earth and the next, you could be who knows where? It takes away loved ones, and eventually yourself. The thing is, you never know if the one you love, or even you, would suddenly slip away. The fact that I was thinking about this was ironic. Just then, Remus Lupin, (who had recently admitted his true love for me) approached me.

"We need to talk." He told me. I knew it was going to be bad news, but I could only hope for the worst.

"What is it?" I asked him smiling. He didn't smile back. He might be breaking up with me, he probably was.

"Nymphadora, I have to go away. I have to eliminate Greyback once and for all." He confessed to me.

"WHAT!" I asked. "How long? Why? I have to go with you!" I cried out all at once.

"No, it's much too dangerous for you, and you know that! I don't even know how long it's going to take. He's on a rampage! Biting everyone who gets in his way. We can't have millions of werewolf's roaming around now can we?" He asked. I started to cry.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I sobbed. I should have known that he didn't love me.

"I have to protect you. I love you." He replied. I bet he was lying to me.

"But I want to go with you! I can't stand being away from you for so long!" I told him.

"I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

"I'M NOT!" I yelled at him, running out of the room. I left The Burrow to go home. The time I spent without him was painful. He wrote me a letter saying goodbye, but how could I reply when he was going to be gone for what would seem like an eternity. He was gone for a week, and then a month, and enough time, one month slowly turned into two months. I didn't hear from him, I even wrote him back. Four times, but he never replied. Was he as mad at me as I was at him? When I was with the Weasley's or at work and somebody would mention him, or ask me about him, I'd change the subject. Deep inside I wanted to talk about the situation, but something was stopping me. One day, Mrs. Weasley said we needed to talk. I knew it was going to be about him. I came in, tripping over something, I didn't bother to see what it was, I had more important things on my mind, like: What did she want to talk about? Why wasn't he writing back? Is he okay? Do I love him? Does he love me?

"Hello, would you like some tea?" She asked me.

"No I'm fine." I replied. "What did you want to tell me?

"Remus. Greyback, he's killed him." She replied sadly.


	2. Go Snog A Dragon

The body was never found, they had destroyed each other during a battle on a full moon. I wished I could have been there, to try and save him, but then if I were there, would I have been killed also? It seems like everybody was being finished off one by one, and I was starting to wonder, if I was going to be next, it was only a matter of time…

It was sort of like when Sirius died, but this time it was worse. I lost my metamorphagus powers (AGAIN!) My hair wasn't "mousy brown" this time; it was getting darker and darker! And I couldn't even control it! I guess the more depressed I get, the darker my hair would turn when I lost my powers. I wonder if Bellatrix Lestrange, or any of my other enemies died, would my hair turn blonde? Just kidding, I don't do that much anymore. Not lately…

Mrs. Weasley offered to let me stay at the burrow from time to time, but I said no. It was like she thought I was going to go insane or something, the truth was, that I was never truly sane to begin with. Rumors were being spread about me, that I was doing "self-destructive" things. I'd leave the room, and before I knew it, people were whispering. This happened whenever I was around the people I knew. Mad-Eye-Moody was blunt about the whole thing; he was acting like nothing ever happened. Kingsley Shacklebot was really quiet. One day, a few weeks later Mrs. Weasley invited me over, she offered a lot, but I usually denied, but I accepted this time. There was a week until Ron and Ginny went back to Hogwarts (Hermione and Harry were there also.) and Charlie was taking a few weeks off of work in Romania and decided to come home. The twins had made enough money to move the location of their store, and we were going to go see it. Bill was there also, with Fleur. They were looking for a place of their own and needed a place to stay for a while. We rode our brooms. (Not Fleur, she doesn't approve of it. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?)

"Are you okay?" Ginny would ask me from time to time. I said yes, and I really felt bad for lying to everybody. Their new shop was really nice, but we didn't spend much time there. Before dinnertime I was wondering around then I saw Charlie and Bill having a conversation in Bill's room. I could see them through the tiny crack in the door, and I heard enough of the conversation to know what was going on.

"Bill help me! You can help right?" He asked.

"I have a girl like Fleur as my wife. Of course I can help you with your "girl problems"." He said laughing. You would thing Charlie had cramps or something the way Bill said that.

"Its not funny! What if she says no? I don't like being rejected…and its not like we are going to snog each other, we'd only go as friends." Charlie told him. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE TALKING ABOUT!

"Just tell her that. She won't say no, unless she's scared of dragons, but I don't think she is." Bill replied.

"OH GOD! I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT! WHAT IF SHE IS! THEN SHE WILL TURN ME DOWN FOR SURE I DON'T STAND A CHANCE!" He cried. Who is this girl? Is Bill letting Charlie have Fleur, but Fleur doesn't even want to ride a broom, dragons would be a little far fetched.

"Charlie, you are a wreck. Maybe you should just try snogging a dragon." Bill teased. I walked away. I was too confused, and I had no right to eavesdrop, as interesting as Charlie's "Girl problems" were. A couple minutes later I heard one of the two of them yelling at Ginny. I was talking to Harry and Hermione before dinner and then Ginny came running in.

"Oooh! Oh my god, Tonks I have to tell you something!" She exclaimed. Harry and Hermione must have thought of this as a signal for them to leave…

"What?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh my god! Okay so I was in Bill's closet and I was looking for something, but then he and Charlie came in, and so I closed the closet and they were talking about you! Charlie wants you to come back to Romania with him, but just as friends, but Bill doesn't agree, neither do I! He said he'd ask you later? Do you want to? Well anyways, I got caught because Bill said something about Charlie snogging a dragon and then I burst out laughing but then they got sorta mad at me and the told me not to tell but I had to tell you! Oh you know what else in Bill's closet, well this isn't what I was looking for but I found a co-" She was telling me all this at one but I cut her off and said..

"WHAT! I CAN'T DO THAT! Not after what happened to…to…" I couldn't even finish my scentance because I started to cry.

"Oh, don't cry." She said. It was the first time I'd cried in front of somebody other than my self.

"How can I not cry?" I sobbed.

"You should go. You need more happiness, more adventure. Why even live if you aren't going to live life to the fullest?" She asked me. I thought about that for a second. More than just one second….

authors note Will Charlie be brave enough to ask? why was Ginny in the closet? Read to find out. (i can't garuntee that last one but READ IT!)


End file.
